


他是光7⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光7⃣️

为了压抑体内男人带给他的惊人快感，男孩侧首咬住自己胳膊内侧肌肉。  
“为什么故意弄伤自己？”男人的声音从背后传来，内含隐隐不快，“刚刚为什么不让我包扎？”控制着自己的呼吸和进出男孩身体的节奏，男人邪恶的手色情地玩弄着男孩的胸，一根食指缓慢地划过白皙优美的侧腹。  
男孩被欲望虏获，男人性感的呼吸回荡在耳边，他在他身上点燃的淫意让刚摆脱处子身的男孩无力招架。手被铐在墙上，他试图小幅摆动，避开男人捻在胸口的手指。就算被逼迫，他也不想说，忍住到嘴的话，咬紧了唇。  
“不诚实的孩子要被惩罚一一”  
TS生气了，捞起男孩右腿，以一个诡异的角度直接撞击了男孩前列腺，快速抽出连击。  
男孩发出叠声尖叫，乳白色的精液喷薄而出，另一条腿直接失力跪下，他浑身颤抖不止，奶萌的哭泣声彻底激发了男人暴虐的负面情绪。  
“你可真是好样的Peter Parker！我想尽办法保护你，你竟然敢当着我的面自残？是谁给你的权利！”男人没有留仼何余力，残暴地享用着男孩绝顶柔韧的身体，完全不管男孩能不能承受。“弄坏我的东西得到我允许了吗？嗯？”  
下巴被男人抬高，动脉处被缓慢舔舐，男孩浅金色细小的汗毛都了竖起来，那是预见危险的蜘蛛感应，似乎下一刻，自己就要被吃的骨头都不剩。  
无声的压迫最终击垮了坚持，男孩选择了放弃自尊。  
“我害怕！”他被逼出眼泪，自暴自弃地转过脸，直面男人，泪水一滴滴滑落，“我害怕⋯怕身体习惯你，怕你对我太好，怕你不要我了怎么办！我爱你大于世界大于生命大于任何信仰，如果将来有一天要被你抛弃，我宁可现在什么都不要！！”  
男孩眼中深深的绝望震撼了男人，原来潜藏在内心的不安随时可能将他的宝贝拖入深渊，可笑的是他却从来没有发现。  
“你感觉不到吗？我的呼吸和心跳⋯”男人的五指插入男孩的发间，让他枕到他颈侧，“一直压抑着欲望呵护你，满怀期待等你长大， 用我的手为你铺平道路，三番五次地违背自己的原则为你护航，甚至连一生唯一的婚姻都迫不及待地强加给你，还要什么证明我的心？现在就给你一个盛世婚礼，告诉全世界你是我的？或者我把遗嘱改成赠予，全部过户给你？”  
男孩仰着头大口喘息，其实今天晚上他得到了很多不敢奢望的惊喜，TS从来没有像今天一样明确表达对自己的感情，虽然现在肉体又痛又爽，但是在男人又一次没忍住射进他体内时，他笑了，因为TS很明显十分中意他，还有他敏感的身体。  
“真是个始乱终弃的坏孩子！勾引了我自己却还想逃一一”男人收紧了放在男孩腰间的手，在那柔嫩的肌肤上留下十道清晰的指痕“这辈子都别想！”  
“其实你就是欠干吧，小东西”男人用自己带着胡须的下巴磨蹭着男孩的侧颈，“非要我释放出心中的野兽吗？否则你是不知道我到底以什么心情等待着你的⋯”

这一夜怎么这么长⋯我都打了一章擦边球，开了三章车，居然还有时间⋯我是无能为力了😭😭😭


End file.
